tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bailing Out Chance
Log Title: Bailing Out Chance Characters: Chance, Duke, Hiss, Law Location: Pasadena, California Date: April 28, 2016 Summary: Duke intervenes to pick up Chance from jail. Category:2016 Category:Logs ''As logged by Duke - Thursday, April 28, 2016, 7:21 PM Joe Chance says, "Is anyone involved in JAG operations available near Pasadena?" Joe CSM Duke says, "Chance! What is your location? Where in Pasadena? Are you in trouble?"" Joe Chance says, "Kind of. I don't know. *sounds a bit out of it* I'm at the 13th precinct downtown. I went for my dental surgery, and apparently I was arrested after leaving. I... don't remember much yet. There's a walk-in lawyer here who got them to give me my stuff so I could call." Joe CSM Duke says, "Alright, Chance. Hang tight. I'll grab Law and we'll be there as quickly as possible." Joe Chance says, "Thanks. Bring an extra leash. They have Risk at the POUND. Actually, get her first." Joe CSM Duke says, "Will do." Duke heads to California/Nevada - North America. California/Nevada - North America :Beautiful and warm, California and Nevada are the western most states. California is known as the entertainment center of the United States, as most movies, television programs, and record albums are recorded there. It's also known for some of the worst traffic, smog, and riots in the world, especially in Los Angeles. Nevada, on the other hand, could be considered the Sin capital of the world. Home of Las Vegas, it's the land of casinos and gambling, where people lose their fortunes in the blink of an eye. Incidently, it's also one of the only states with legalized prostitution. Chance nods and turns to sit down again. By the time Duke arrives, he was a little out of it once more, having been dozing a little. But still looking up each time an officer comes in or leaves. Anxiously mostly but every now and then looking angry again. "I dunno. I hear some places have 'euthanize on the spot' rules." Hiss claims, "I would bring down hell on Earth if that happened." He quiets, however, as Chance seems to zone out. Thanks to Chance's half-drugged state, it seems like mere minutes before Duke and Law show up - in a GOV car, however, not a Tomahawk. Duke comes in the room, giving Hiss a stern look before crossing immediately to Chance. "Are you OK?" he asks. "What the hell happened?" Hiss fades back and lets the two talk. Chance's head snaps up and he stands, to his best attention "I'm still working on the memories, but from what I've figured out, in a nutshell: I came out of the dentist still recovering from surgery, and got arrested for..." a pause, as the Sergeant shows up again to offer the incident papers to the Joes, now looking QUITE nervous and pale. "Suspect was found wandering outside place with banned dog breed on a leash. Suspect appeared to be under the influence and was approached by officers about dog and condition. Suspect was not capable of giving name at the time, and thus was apprehended after some arguments about the dog, quoted as saying it was a 'risk', and the dog put into a cruiser and taken to the City Pound. Upon inspection, Suspect was found to be carrying narcotics and was brought to the station pending booking for following charges: Possession of controlled substances, resisting arrest and banned animal breed within City of Pasadena limits."" Duke turns and looks at the sergeant. "Officer, this man is a trained dog handler and a soldier beyond reproach. I am certain a prescription will be found for the medication he's on, and by now I hope you realize the dog's name is Risk - she is not a risk to anyone who isn't a terrorist. Now, my associate is taking care of bail and the paperwork - in the meantime I want this man released immediately." He belatedly gives Hiss a nod in thanks for his assistance. The officer mutters a bit, sheepishly, and turns to go get the keys for the cell. Chance relaxes finally, and picks up the things he ws allowed to have. "This is Mister ... Hiss. He helped convince them to let me actually have my rights." he introduces the two "This is..." a pause as he tried to recall Dukes' real name. And failed. "Duke," Duke finishes Chance's sentence, holding out a hand towards Hiss. Hiss looks down at the hand, and says apologetically, "I shouldn't shake - I'm just getting over a cold. But I'm pleased you could come down here so quickly - this man is in no condition to spend another night in the slammer." Duke smiles. "We'll get him home. Can you give me your number so we can contact you?" Hiss gives Duke a business cell phone number. A few minutes later the Seargeant returns, much more sheepishy as he apologises about the 'mistakes' and that it would get 'cleared up' and such, obvously hoping that this wont be made official. Apparently someone tipped him off to Duke's status as the cell was unlocked, a bag of Chances' belongings handed over as well. Duke glowers at the police sergeant, but makes no threats of retaliation - as far as he's concerned, quieter is better for him as well. Hiss simply watches the exchange, making no sound as Duke helps Chance gather his belongings. From the main room Law sticks his head in, and then follows up with Risk on a leash. "Everything's taken care of," Law says, and lets go of the leash so Risk can run up to Chance if she chooses. Risk was practically dragging Law into the room now and goes the moment she was, no pun intended, unleashed, almost bowling the Joe over and definitely going into 'wriggly anxious puppy mode'. She was unharmed at least, although her military collar was gone and a simple leather collar replaced. "Am I ever glad to see you!" remarks Chance with a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much guys. Mister Hiss... I want a nice, proper bed, a shave, and to get home now if there's nothing else to do here.... for now." he wasnt going to let this drop. Hiss spreads his arms wide. "I want nothing else for you, Sergeant. If you wish, I can follow up with things here, but for now - go home, get some rest, and feel better. I'll keep in touch with your commanding officer and your personal lawyer here," Hiss glances to Duke and Law, making no comment about the fact they're obviously not just two ordinary soldiers. "And let you know if there's any followup." Chance stands again, taking up the leash as well and nodding "Sounds good, if you two are on it." he remarks to his fellow Joes. He was out of it enough to realize he shouldnt be making too many decisions. Duke nods. "We are on it." With a nod to Hiss, Duke leads the Joes out of the room, through the police station, and out of the front door. Parked outside are the GOV, several police cars, and a strange-looking motorcycle with a Cobra-shaped windscreen. Somehow Hiss is already outside, leaning against the bike. "That look suspicious to you?" Duke asks Law rhetorically. Law guffaws, and opens the car door so Chance and Risk can hop into the back. Chance nods slightly at Duke, but says nothing as he climbs in with a relived sigh, Risk taking the seat in the middle and licking his unshaven face. "Very." he finally says, once the doors had closed." can we get coffee on the way?" Duke chuckles with a laugh that sounds like grinding gravel in his chest. "Coffee is it. I'll take some, too." He gets in the passenger seat and keeps a wary eye on Hiss as Law gets behind the wheel and puts the car into gear. As they drive away, Hiss puts on a motorcycle helmet and gets on the bike, following them a short while before making a turn and driving off, disappearing soon from sight. "Cobra?" Law asks, again probably rhetorically. "Definitely," Duke responds, making mental note to check their records on their return to the Pit. "The name is obvious enough." remarks Chance. "I didnt give him too many details obviously. Didnt need that getting out." he was rubbing the side of his face as he spoke to his fellow Joes "Next time, I'm getting someone to sit in the waiting room and WAIT for me to get out of surgery, I swear to god." Law looks back as he drives. "You really should have someone to go with you in any case. You shouldn't be travelling home yourself after surgery." For once, the gruff military policeman sounds a little like Lifeline. "No harm done in any case," Duke butts in. "We'll find out who this Hiss guy is - probably working for Tomax and Xamot. I'm not sure what he was after, but whatever it was, he's not getting it." "I was intending to call for a lift once I got out. I knew I wouldnt be able to drive. I didnt think I would be that incapacitated. Lesson learned." Promises chance as the drive through coffee place comes into view. "No harm done? Sorry, that's not true. I dont know if we can but I want to say that entire place needs a shakedown. Could that Hiss guy be a siegie?" Chance says, "He said he often just went in to look for people who needed a lawyer." "Very likely a Siegie, now that you mention it, probably trying to recruit you for Cobra. Well, he was certainly barking up the wrong tree, no insult intended to Risk," Duke says, glancing back at Chance as Law pulls into a coffee drive-thru. "Law, I want you to look into that station and make sure they're not pulling the same business with people who don't have the kind of resources Chance does." Duke and Law order strong black coffee, no cream or sugar, and ask Chance what he wants. Chance laughs a little bit thickly at that. "Worse person to try and recruit. I dont even think I could pretend to be a recruit to spy. Commander's probably got my face up everywhere." after two face to face incidences, Chance will probably NEVER be undercover. Duke nods. "Yeah, we'll leave that work to the professionals." Duke's own undercover missions haven't been anything to brag about, either. As Law passes Chance's coffee order back to him, Duke looks back and smiles. "Careful with that coffee if your mouth is still recovering - especially if you're on pain medication. Sit back and relax - we should be at the airport soon, and then we'll back back in Autobot City before you know it." They travel to Human Quarters - Residential Complex - Autobot City. Human Quarters - Residential Complex - Autobot City Chance had not drunken his coffee until it was mostly cold on the reminder of his dental surgery. But it did help, as well as better food. He and Risk were sleeping by the time they pulled in, but both woke up to enter with the other Joes, looking about with a sigh "Still no word on the Pit opening soon? I thought we were ready to go." Duke frowns to Chance, as Law takes off to investigate Hiss and to follow up on Chance's charges. Duke says, "There've been some delays, but they're being ironed out. We should have word soon. Just get better quickly, because I'm going to call you up soon for a mission and you need to be ready. Got that, soldier?" Duke walks with Chance back to his bunk to make sure he makes it OK this time. "I'll put in extra hours of healing, promise." says Chance, walking with Duke. He wasnt going to argue about going right to bed though. A shower can be done later. The drugs were not helping either. "Thanks again for coming so fast. I'm sure I'll rememberm ore once I start feeling better." Duke nods. "Don't worry about it. We take care of our own. Get some rack time, soldier. I'll check on you in the morning." And, for once, 'morning' might actually be something closer to dawn.